Gandal (TV)
General Gandal is a major antagonist in Grendizer as the leader of the Vegan Empire attack on Earth, having his subordinate Blaki do most of the dirty work. He shares his body with Lady Gandal a female creature with a unique personality. Appearance Gandal occasionally appears to be a man wearing a suit that conceals his body. During certain times, Gandal's face splits open to reveal Lady Gandal. At first Lady Gandal appeared as a small female entity with long red hair and wearing a red outfit with a rod. When Lady Gandal's body was destroyed, she began to share Gandal's body, taking full control over Gandal's body she appears as a more feminine appearing version of Gandal with makeup, larger eyebrows, and a diamond decoration on her forehead.. Personality Gandal is a brutal schemer extremely loyal to King Vega, Lady Gandal however is much more cunning and ruthless, appears to be out for her own benefit taking advantage of any situation she can to take control. Lady Gandal even attempted to kill King Vega so that she could live in peace. Gandal, after being mortally wounded decided to spend the last of his life in battle against the Grendizer, showing his pride as a general and his loyalty to his king. Due to their differing personalities, both aspects tend to argue with each other. Gandal is also a drinker, spending most of his appearances out of battle with a cup of alcohol. Abilities Gandal has command of armies stationed on Skull Moon, including the Saucer and Vega Beasts. His strategies however are rather mediocre as tend to be focused purely on brute force; even if he uses dirty or thought out plans, they never achieve their goal. In a single episode, Gandal shot beams out of his eyes. Gandal's head appears to be rather hollow as it contained the small Lady Gandal. Lady Gandal is much more manipulative including over their body; her strategies are more pragmatic often coming closer to success than Gandal. Both are also capable pilots including spaceships like the Mothership as well as a personal escape pod and Vega Beasts. History With Blaki failing at every attempt to destroy the Grendizer, Gandal became heavily annoyed at his subordinate's simple-mindedness. He then made his own attempts to destroy the robot, but with little success with King Vega forcing Gandal to pair him up with Zuril after Blaki's death. Lady Gandal's body was also destroyed in battle and had to share Gandal's in order to discuss strategies. In episode 73 and 74, Lady Gandal used Vega Beast Gragra to destroy Grendizer but she is almost killed. Tired of everyone deciding her fate, she contacts the Space Science Laboratory and tells she will kill King Vega so that she can live in peace. At Skull Moon, she almost shot Vega until Gandal took control of the body and killed Lady Gandal by shooting himself in the eye. After that he went to destroy the Grendizer with the Mothership, he made the mecha fall in the sea with him following but Grendizer pulls up and Gandal dies along Mothership in boiling water. Gallery Gandal (7).jpg Gandal (4).jpg Gandal (3).jpg Gandal (1).jpg Gandal (2).jpg Gandal (5).jpg Gandal (11).jpg Gandal (10).jpg Split.gif Gandal.png Ladygandal.jpeg Hoho.jpg Damn you, Duke Fleed.jpeg Suicide.png Kill you.png Damn you Koji Kabuto.jpeg Miss Gandal.jpeg Ohh, handsome.png I want my mommy.png Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Vegan Empire Category:Grendizer Villains Category:Villains